<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wtf even is this :D by 1TS_4_L13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819136">wtf even is this :D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TS_4_L13/pseuds/1TS_4_L13'>1TS_4_L13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Texting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Texting, cardi b - Freeform, crackfic, fucking idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TS_4_L13/pseuds/1TS_4_L13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a groupchat conversation between these four  idiots</p><p>I just read the best crackfic ever so i'm inspired :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>cockitchy created groupchat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cockitchy renamed the groupchat "fucking morons"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cockitchy renamed the groupchat "fucking morons (except me)"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hagigay joined</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hajigay renamed the groupchat "kokichi is a fucking moron"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>cockitchy: :-(</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: shut up smh</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: YOUR SO MEAN WAAAAAAA</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>shercock holmes joined</em>
</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: what thefuck is going on ¿¿??? %&amp;/()(/&amp;</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: ur bf doesn't know how to type "youre"</p><p>hajigay: also hes a fucking moron smh</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: HES SO MEAN WAAAAA</p><p>cockitchy: SAY SOMETHING SHUMAII ;(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>nagipoop joined</em>
</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: wh a ts going om</p><p>also who gave us these names</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: i did &gt;:3</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: why did u do this gc?? didn't we have one already??</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: yeah but we kicked kokichi out</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: LMFAOAOAOO PLS</p><p>BYE HJKHGFDJK 💀</p><p>shercock holmes: WAIT RLY?? UYGDHAJKS</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: HE WAS BEING A SHITFACE</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: IM ALWAYS A SHITFACE, TRY AGAIN</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: B R U H</p><p>hey, self deprecation is my thing 🤬</p><p>hajigay: not cool kokichi. 😒</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: smh twink 🙄</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: u M EXCUSE ME?1?!1?1?!</p><p>SO WHAT IF I AM?? 😨😩</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: you're a twink too 🤭😓</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: HBU OMG JEWHARGKJG</p><p>WE'RE ALL TWINKS )(/&amp;%$</p><p>
  <em>shercock renamed the groupchat "twinks"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: BYE IM- GKJFYLIUA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWINKS</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: "<strong><em>attatched</em><em> video"</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>hajigay: what THE FUCK NAGITO</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: DUDE-</p><p>WEHN I DID THIS I WAS KICKED OUT</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: BARK BARK WOOF RRRR HIISSS BARK</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: wait I cant open the image rn</p><p>wtf did u sned</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: its a cock 😃</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: AJKSHDFG(&amp;/%$)(/&amp;%$·</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: WHAT OMG FIOEWJSGHLK</p><p>PLS</p><p>IS IT URS???? KJHDFKRGEH</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: no 😍</p><p>this dude wont stop sending me dick pics</p><p>he thinks im chiaki 🤭😩</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes:SEND ONE BACK</p><p>ALSO WHEN DID U SEND A DICK PIC??? @cockitchy</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: IT WAS THAT VIDEO OF A GUY FAPPING 🤗oc</p><p>this one</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: WAIT NO-</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy:<strong><em> "attatched image"</em></strong></p><p>does this look like my cock</p><p>🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>nagipoop expelled cockitchy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: BRUH WIEFAUYHLKJ.L</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: very sad 💔</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWINKS</p><p>nagipoop: yall whos free today? we should do something ://</p><p>hajigay: bet</p><p>any ideas??</p><p>@shercock holmes @cockitchy</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: where tf are they lmao</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: they're probably fucking</p><p> </p><p>nagitpoop: theyre totally fucking</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>cockitchy joined</em>
</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: im gone for TWO MINUTES and yall think im fucking shuichi??</p><p>that's low u guys 😒 even for me 😡</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: NO THATS WRONG</p><p>I thought HE was fucking U</p><p>nagipoop: same dude 😢</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: s T O PS AYING IM A BOTTOM</p><p>IM N O T 😣😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>shercock holmes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: 1. you are a bottom smh</p><p>2. we were not fucking</p><p>3. lets go laser tag</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: OMG BET</p><p>LEKJWAFG</p><p>also @cockitchy im bottom shamming u 😘</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: bark😡bark😥bark😔</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: dude aren't we all bottoms</p><p>like lmfao theres no way shuichi is a top</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: how dare u.</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: I mean is he wrong 😀</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: prove them wrong 😫</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: WDYM PROVE US WRONG?? WHATS HE GONNA DO, BLOW US ?</p><p>cause bet 🏃</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: WHATS HTAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: KDLEWFJGH</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>cockitchy renamed the groupchat "💅 nagito is gay for hajime 💅"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: istg im-</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: AKLJHSFLJH</p><p> </p><p><em>nagito renamed the groupchat "yes I am </em>😡<em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: this yall?</p><p>
  
</p><p>shercock holmes: PLS OMG</p><p> </p><p>hajigay: KJASHFGGRLJK</p><p>I MEAN,,,,</p><p>😳</p><p> </p><p>nagipoop: come. over.</p><p>pls.</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: omg theyre gonna fuck-.</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: SHHHHHH LET THEM BE</p><p>u can come over too 😩</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hajigay left</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nagipoop left</em>
</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: B R UH</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: come over shumai ;-(((</p><p>but y'know,,,, if you're into some craaazy kinks, even I won't be able to keep up</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: IEJRAKSJDFH )(/&amp;%$!"(</p><p>im-</p><p>yk what? ill be there in 5</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: wiat whAT</p><p>I WAS KIDDING</p><p>I MEAN NO BUT YES BUT EKIWFORG</p><p> </p><p>shercock holmes: SHOULD I COME OVER OR NOT???? 😤</p><p> </p><p>cockitchy: the door is open 😃</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so fucking dumb JKHSDFSG<br/>lowkey based on some convos I had with my friends :-D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>